


sweet nothings

by breadpoetsociety (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, keith has some........ interesting preferences in the bedroom, lance is more than happy to oblige, the boys get into some sexy shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/breadpoetsociety
Summary: 1. (noun) words of affection exchanged by lovers. ex: "moaning sweet nothings in his ear."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a discord chat in 20 minutes and it's completely unedited and i'm proud of it enjoy kiddos.

Lance groaned, fingers working their way though Keith's tangled hair as his boyfriend mouthed his length through his boxers. 

"Fuck, just–" Lance stuttered, words giving way for a moaned name: "Oh, Keith." Keith just smirked, violet eyes peeking through long lashes, and he swiftly pulled Lance's shorts down. He gently nosed his boyfriend's cock, just for a moment, before taking it all.

Lance groaned at the sudden warmth surrounding his cock. "Please, Keith," he huffed. "Suck my peen."

Slowly, surely, Keith slid his mouth of off Lance's dick, wiping it with the back of his still-gloved hand. He immediately tucked his erect cock into the waistband of his pants and walked out of the room.

Lance stood there, sweaty back against the metal of the ships wall, cock still bouncing freely in the air. 

"Is it because I said peen?" he yelled to Keith's retreating form. "Oh, god, babe I'm sorry!" Without thinking, Lance started to run after his boyfriend, gaining considerable speed until he was stopped by a dorito-shaped form. 

Lance Jr. hit Shiro's beefy frame first, followed by the rest of the blue Paladin. 

"Oh, god," Lance cried out in pain. "My dongle!" 

Shiro glanced down, then up again, making eye contact with the bright red and still somehow erect Lance before immediately turning around the way he came and shelving the memory. He'd deal with that in his nightmares. 

Halfway across the ship, Keith shuddered.

It took a moment for Lance to recollect himself, stuffing his dick haphazardly into his boxers this time before following his Keith Senses™ to the training deck, the control room, then finally Keith's bedroom. 

The door whooshed open to reveal the red paladin prone on his bed. His eyes were screwed shupt and his cock was hard in his still-gloved palm. 

"Lance," Keith moaned into the heel of his other hand. 

"Oh, was getting it on with the real thing not good enough for you?" Lance said angrily, stomping in to put his cock right at Keith's face again. Keith, for his part, looked contrite– almost frightened. 

"Lance, god," Keith replied plaintively. "I'm so sorry, I just– back there, I really didn't think I could take it–"

"Is my cock that good?" Lance preened premptively. 

"No, no, it's mediocre at best," Keith swung his legs around, sitting up now. He slotted himself perfectly between Lance's long legs and started fingering the waistband of his Calvin's. "It's not your cock it's...."

Lance planted a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. "Keith, whatever it is, you can tell me. I want to make you happy."

"It's not your cock," Keith whispered with a shameful smile. "It's what you call it."

"You mean," Lance started weaving his fingers into Keith's hair again. "You like it when I tell you I want to feel your mouth on my beef whistle?"

Keith moaned, eyes screwing shut again, and Lance took the opportunity to pull his own boxers down. "Keith..." Lance groaned when the red paladin's mouth started sucking again. "I know you love my baloney pony." The moans Keith was making around his dick made the experience heavenly. Lance could see god.

"Fuck, Keith," Lance cried out, so close to coming. "Suck my meter long king kong dong"

Keith immediately creamed his pants.

and then lance came too and proposed to keith and they both ran off into the sunset and lived happily ever after and they bought shiro a lifetime supply of therapy the end

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on tumblr @ breadpoetsociety and on twitter @ breadpoetsociet


End file.
